FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the art of sleeping pillows, and more particularly, to the art of cervical pillows providing corrective support with the additional benefit of reducing the incidence of snoring because it will reduce the likelihood of the airways being constricted and by improving the sleeping position of a supine sleeper.
People generally become very attached to their own sleeping pillow because getting a good night sleep generally is related to the regimen that has been established over the years. Most people would not give up the most important part of their sleep regimen if there was another way. An enlarged pillow case is necessary because by adding the wedge member assembly to the ordinary sleeping pillow a conventional pillow case would not be able to accommodate the increased size of the device. By using a device that can be inserted into an enlarged pillowcase with their own pillow the user's sleep regimen receives the least disturbance than with changing their pillow entirely.